Life Goes On
by ZedricSOZ
Summary: A one shot. Percy reflects on his life after everything went down hill. How will he overcome the negativity he has faced? With a little help of course. Sorry if my writing is a bit rusty, all advise is welcome, in all forms.


**So, I am back with a little one shot that I promised. And a little more insight on what is on my profile at the moment. Um, well the story may come out a bit later, due to Christmas preparation and all. I hope you guys like this one shot I somehow managed to put together on my dying laptop… Sigh. And again I would like to apologize for all the crap I've given you guys. I have been a terrible author by not listening to you, plus I never updated, even though I had good reasons… sometimes. And well I decided I needed a change. That is because I'm quite sure a few of the people new to here are like what? You changed or you skipped this then it means I just wasted time to write this, but it needed to be written so whatever. Again I'm really sorry and well, I guess that's it. Enjoy and leave a review or if you dislike it or hate it flame it and I'll accept it as criticism so I guess it's a win-win. Babbling online, I'll stop now, Enjoy**

_**Third Person Pov**_

Percy sat under the cool shade if the tree as he raised his trusty blade to eye level. He watched his blade gleam wickedly as he contemplated ending his life. He sighed as he brought the blade to his heart. He pointed the tip towards his unprotected chest and closed his eyes as he prepared for his death. He closed his eyes and plunged the sword, but to his dismay all he felt was the cap of a cover pen slam into his chest. He growled lightly and uncapped riptide. He tried twice more but to no avail.

"Come on, why won't you just kill me!" Percy yelled. And to his surprise the blade dulled a bit, as if it were sad. He looked at the sword in shock before he placed it onto the ground. He got up a stretched

"Fine, if you won't kill me, I'll find a monster who will" He said, his eyes dull and lifeless. You could see how broken he was through his eyes. He looked away from his sword as he turned

'_Are you really going to give up hope demi-god? What do you think awaits you on the other side? Are you sure that it is better than the life you live now?' _A soft soothing voice entered his head. He knew immediately that the voice was only in his mind as he was forced to deal with the voice at every crossroad he stumbled upon. He knew that it wasn't Janus nor was it Hecate due to the voice being a females and way to gentle to be that of Hecate's.

"Just leave me alone already! I don't care anymore!" He yelled to the voice as he spun around with his hands in the air "All I know is that it will be far better that this sh**hole I'm in. already lost every fu**ing thing. Why wait till the gods take the rest? Why wait to watch the last things keeping me sane leave me too?" Percy screamed as he collapsed to the ground. Memories of the last week he spent worshipping the gods. The last weeks that drove the former Hero of Olympus to his knees. That drove him from his home. _**The last weeks that broke him. **_He curled into a ball as he gripped his head, trying desperately to stop the memories.

A woman appeared behind him a placed a hand on his shoulder

"_Let it happen, Perseus. For this will be the last challenge you face in your life. The last crossroad you will pass." _She said as her hand shone a light brownish orange colour and spread onto the young hero's body.

"_Now remember, and when you wake, you will be given a choice. To end your life or to let your _**Life go on**_" _That was the last thing Percy heard from the woman before he fell into a deep sleep.

_**Flashback**_

Percy Jackson was the happiest he had ever been in his life. He was ecstatic, he was overjoyed. Why? Because the wars were over, he had finally overcome the Gaea in the second Giant war with the help of Nico and Thalia. The three combined their powers and forced Gaea to sleep in Tartartus. He smiled widely as he pulled his girlfriend closer to his body. He enjoyed the feeling of her so close to him and the heat she gave off. He always joked that it was because she was so hot, but then _Annabeth _would always ruin the moment with some sciency reason and call him a sea weed brain. He sighed lightly as he decided to listen to Zeus as he saw everyone else sit up straight and start to pay attention

"Now it is time for the rewards. Unlike last time, we will start with the best. Thalia Grace, my daughter, Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, and Percy Jackson, the timeless son of Poseidon." Zeus said with a large grin on his face. I quickly pecked Annabeth before I approached his throne with Nico and Thalia. We all bowed to our parent and Artemis –in Thalia's case- and waited for the King to offer us our gifts.

"For your services to Olympus, by slaying the earth itself, Gaea. We offer you all the chance of becoming gods. We will also grant you one wish; it's only fair for all that you three have done for us." Zeus boomed.

I turned to Nico and Thalia and we all decided against it, for we still had something to live for. We all denied and the council smiled at us

"We were expecting that. We know you don't have a wish at the moment so you can come back anytime you wish to for both your wish and the opportunity to become Olympians." Zeus said, to the approval of the council, which included Hades and Hestia after the gods decided to bring them back to help in the war. And to the shock and surprise of the audience, including the children of the big three who stood in front of the gods.

Percy smiled after his initial shock and went back to his girlfriend, who was up next.

"Annabeth Chase, Piper Mclean, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang and Leo Valdez, please step forward. We offer you immortality as well, you will all be offered godhood after your bodies becomes accustomed to being immortal. Do you accept?"

Percy smiled as he taught about what he was going to do after the meeting, where he would take Annabeth, all the fun they could have now that all the pressures of the wars were gone. He heard a gasp echo around the room and was snapped back to reality. He looked around to see everyone looking at him worriedly. He stared back confused before he looked in front of him to see Annabeth with a slight glow to her. His smile vanished he became mortified. He stepped back away from her as though she were a leper.

"Why?" he asked, chocking the words out as he fought back the tears. The rest of the seven also glowed, but they all looked at Annabeth in shock, except Leo.

"You always had a chance at becoming a god and you shot it down. I will not be a seaweed brain like you and do the same. Besides, if you truly love me, you will accept godhood to be with me." She replied confidently, though she had a smug look about her.

"You know I can't. Mom is pregnant and Paul is sick. I can't just abandon them like that. And what about all our Friends at camp half-blood?" Percy asked. Annabeth smirked for a split second then she covered it up with a sad expression. She failed to realise that Percy had caught on to it. He had known her far too long and he knew something was up.

"Well I guess this is where we must part, Percy." Annabeth said. Percy looked at her like she was crazy. He shook his head, trying to wake himself from this nightmare. He looked towards Aphrodite and saw tears in her eyes and she pointed to Annabeth and Leo and crossed her fingers. Percy stopped shaking his head and nodded sadly. Annabeth failed to notice the exchange due to her back being turned and assumed that he was just submitting to her plan. She smirked again for a second before she smiled gently. "Can we at least still be friends?" she asked as she thrust her hand out for a hand shake.

Percy's head was down, and when he heard those words he just started to laugh. He laughed so hard and humourless that the demi gods feared him and the gods feared for his sanity.

"I dragged you out of Tartartus, saved your life countless times in both wars. You took and knife for me. A fu**ing knife! And all along the mighty Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, **TWICE, **survived a battle with Kronos and Gaea. Defeat countless Giants with the gods. And now here I am, falling prey to love. Cause I fell for a bi**h. A dirty cheating whorish bi**h!" He screamed surprising the demi gods yet again. Annabeth looked startled before she recovered and yelled back

"So you mistake my love for you as me cheating?! All I wanted was for us to be together forever!"

"THEN WHY THE F**K DID YOU SCREW AROUND WITH LEO!" Percy yelled back and she froze. The throne room got dead silent. Then all of a sudden the sound of hooves hitting marble filled the room.

"Bahhhh, Percy come quick, it's…its Sally!" Grover bleated with a frantic look on his face. Percy's eyes widened and he ran out of the throne room behind Grover, tears stinging his eyes. His instinct told him that what he saw next, he wouldn't like. He ran to the elevator then he felt himself appear in front of his apartment. He was shocked but then he saw his father to his side and he nodded. He opened the door and he saw Sally in a pool of blood. She gasped while she was crying. Percy ran to her side and Poseidon opposite his son.

"Mom, I'm here." Percy chocked out. Sally opened her eyes and smiled.

"My baby boy. I'm in labour…but, Paul died protecting me from a hellhound. The hellhound bit me but, Grover came and saved me." Sally gasped out. Percy felt his heart swell with love and anger. Love for his best friend for saving his mother and anger at Gaea. She had said she had one more trick up her sleeve. Percy squeezed her hand

"It's ok mom, I'm here now. And dad is too." Percy said softly as his rest his head on her blood soaked shoulders. She looked at Poseidon and smiled

"Sally, I'm so sorry for bringing you into this world of Monsters. I should have let you be, and then you would be alive. There is only one thing I don't regret from our relationship" Poseidon said as he burst into tears as well. Sally smiled

"My two boys are with me. I love you both so much. Take care of each other for me." She said before she closed her eyes for the last time.

_**End of Flashback**_

Percy woke up with his head on the lap of a woman. It had been three days since then and he was now in the Caribbean. He had followed the instructions of the voice in his head to get away from the Olympians. And the voice told him to go to the last place they would expect.

"Are you ready to decide young hero?" The voice said again, only this time, there was a body behind the voice. He looked up and gasped as he saw the face of Hestia. He quickly sprang up and bowed before her. She smiled at him kindly before she said again

"Are you ready to decide young hero?" Percy looked at her confused

"Do you want me dead?" he asked and Hestia frowned

"No" she replied simply "why is it you think that" she finished and she say the angry look on his face

"You show me only the negatives of the last few days, yet you think I would wish to continue to live. I left for a reason, I have none. I no longer have a reason to live and yet you beg me to since you appeared in my head. You told me not to kill myself and you led me here in case I did. So why show me the last thing I needed to see?" He questioned harshly

"Because there was good in those times, you just focused on the negatives so you couldn't see them. I never meant for you to kill yourself. I just hoped that reliving the moment a second time would allow you to pick out the positives." She said simply, again.

"Like what, maybe when my mother died? Oh no wait how about when the love of my life ripped m heart out? Those moments were so damn positive weren't they?!" He said, sarcasm dripping from his words. Hestia looked at him sadly as she nodded.

"No, how about the fact that you have a little brother and sister to look after. Did you already forget that your mother was pregnant? And we are gods, and while we are not allowed to save a mortal from dying, there is no rule stating we can't bring a child into the world, especially if they weren't born yet." She said with a small smile. She continued quickly before Percy could answer "And what about your friends, just because two betrayed you, does that mean the world is about to end. What about the others who are currently searching for you? And let's not forget your mother's dying words _**Take care of each other**_. Are you going to leave and make your father break a promise to your mom because you couldn't keep it? That's a little selfish, isn't it?" Hestia finished as she sat back down.

"I'll give you five more minutes" She said as she picked up a blue cookie from her plate, both of which appeared out of nowhere. Percy sat next to her and for the first time in a long time, he heard the sound of a beach. He turned and listened to the sound of the waves beating against the shore as his eyes began to water. He turned to Hestia

"Are my little siblings ok?" He asked. Hestia smiled at him.

"They are in perfect health and Poseidon adopted them, so they have the powers of a demi god." She replied. Percy's eyes widened as a smiled crawled up his face. Percy turned to Hestia

"I'll live, just carry me to my family please" He said as he felt his pocket rattle a bit. He put his hand in his pocket and he pulled out riptide. The blade sprang to life and glowed brightly. Percy smiled at the blade then at Hestia.

"Would you like to become my Champion, Percy Jackson?" Hestia asked as she snapped her fingers and made the surroundings change. Percy then found himself back at the pine tree on top of Half-Blood Hill.

"Yes, but May I ask why, my lady?" He replied, confused. Hestia put a hand on his shoulder, blessing him with her powers as she stated.

"Well that's simple. So whenever you are feeling down you will have the hearth to give you hope" She smiled at him and he nodded. He was about to leave but she pulled him into a hug

"You will always be love Perseus and remember **Life goes on**" she said before she disappeared. Percy smiled at the spot where she stood before he turned and ran into the borders. He now had a purpose again, a reason. A reason to push on. He now understood what the fates had in store for him and he would pass the message on as it had been passed on to him.

Life goes on, so don't stand there and let it fly past you and go to waste. Keep moving forward.

_**Well there it is, I hope you leave a nice old review so I can add better things to my stories and make them far better and more enjoyable**_

_**Peace**_


End file.
